Unparalleled Empires
Unparalleled Empires is a strategy and third-person hack and slash video game developed and published by Aozora for the PlayStation 3 console. Story The story follows The Lord and one of four heroes, Jene Gracefield (Knight), Cae Argonan (Centurian), Wei Ming (Wushi), or Ryuhime Ujichika (Samurai), to follow and create an empire that rules the world. As The Lord creates his empire, he/she must face many obstacles and fight many battles to achieve total control. Gameplay In the beginning of the game, the player can create their character by choosing a gender, voice, face, hair, body type, and name. The name of The Lord can be chosen from a list, which will be said when someone talks in the game; the name could also be customized to the player's choosing, but it won't be spoken in the game. After creating The Lord, the player must choose between four heroes, which, each have their own abilities and style of tactics; choosing the hero also chooses the type of empire and the race of The Lord. The weapon of The Lord can be chosen after choosing the following hero. Combining elements of traditional console role-playing games and simulation games, the gameplay of Unparalleled Empires involves following the life of the game's lord, as he/she builds the empire and build a relationship with the people. Outside of key events, The Lord is allowed to free roam around his/her empire and interact with civilians, soldiers, or heroes to see what they wish for in the kingdom or to do side-quests, or engage in other activities by free roaming in the kingdom. The player is also allowed to create heroes depending on the level of the empire; non-playable heroes can also be bought in bars, inns, and after battles, the pay of the non-playable heroes changes depending on the type of warrior they are. Winning battles and giving the people what they want will increase the heroes' and public's respect of The Lord, giving them a better relationship. There are some times when the kingdom will be attacked from the outside, this will stop the current activity of the kingdom and switch into battle gameplay; the character being played will depend on where The Lord is (example: if The Lord is in the city, he/she will be played, but if The Lord is in the Castle, the chosen hero will be played instead). The Lord is also allowed to ally the kingdom with another one, the alliance will last as long as The Lord keeps the promise that he is given. During battle gameplay, the player controls The Lord or another hero in a third-person hack and slash. Choosing The Lord as the character for battle will give better rewards after the battle but also attracts more enemies and gives the chance of losing the game; by losing 5 key battles as The Lord, the game will automatically end and the player will lose. The player is allowed to choose a hero they have created or the hero they have chosen into battle; choosing a hero instead of The Lord into battle will decrease the rewards but will make the enemy numbers lower and also makes the amount of losses before a game over unlimited, but choosing a created hero and losing by knock out will make the hero dead and unable to be played again, but during the battle, the player is allowed to switch to another hero if it is not the commander. Choosing the chosen hero and winning a battle will increase the level of the hero and the fame of The Lord, but losing a battle will result in The Lord losing fame and having the hero fatigued until the healing time limit is reached. Generals of the enemy can be captured in battle and can also be defected into the player's side, but they can only be defected if they are given the right pay, though for some certain generals, they cannot be defected or will defect right away. Heroes *'Jene Gracefield' : Weapon: Flagged Spear and Longsword : Specialized Tactic: Unbreakable Wall (Defense) : Character Base: Joan of Arc *'Cae Argonan' : Weapon: Sword and Shield : Specialized Tactic: Rain of Fire (Offense) : Character Base: Ajax *'Wei Ming' : Weapon: Jian Sword : Specialized Tactic: War Cry (Support) : Character Base: Zhao Yun *'Ryuhime Ujichika' : Weapon: Naginata : Specialized Tactic: '''Secret Killing (Offense) : '''Character Base: Tomoe Gozen Flags Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games